Sueños compartidos
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: ¿Has creído amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿Te has enamorada de la misma mujer que tu hermano? La sociedad los señala. El los golpea. Pero, ¿No notan que nada de eso es incestuoso? No comparten sangre, sólo comparten techo. Es un amor de tres. Y no quieren un cuarto. Ella quiere volar, lejos, muy lejos, donde no se le prohíba amar. [CANCELADA]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro -Yo te maldigo pu**- Mashima.

Palabras: 5,363. ¿De qué? ¡No lo se!  
Advertencias: UA -sólo así emparejo a Sorano con alguien que no sea Erik- Hmp, Erik/Sorano/Macbeth(?) Porque Erik para mi es su perfecta pareja, pero por culpa de Kira la shippeo ahora con Macbeth. Aunque también la shippeo con el Silver, digo, esta bien sexy el Silverito, y tiene experiencia...  
Así que trío. OoC -porque vivo del OoC-  
IMPORTANTE: Si te gusta el personaje de Sorano, no leas, puede que la haga muy puta. Cierto, lo olvidaba, incesto, porque el jodido incesto me persigue, me llama, me seduce(?)  
Notas mías al final.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: Nuevos comienzos, amargos finales._**

* * *

Recordaba como unos hombres llegaron a su hogar, recordaba como apuñalaban a su mamá, y nunca olvidaría los gritos de su hermana, ni el miedo que sintió cuando uno de los hombres se bajó el pantalón, o cuando el otro alejo a Yukino de su lado, y no olvidaria el tacto del sujeto en su cuerpo... y menos olvidaria como tocaban a su hermana.

La policia alcanzó a llegar antes de que las cosas pasarán a más , pero, ella podia sentir esas caricias tatuadas en su piel, y ese dia se prometió, que nadie volvería a tocarla de esa forma tan lasciva, jamás.

Las llevaron a un orfanato, al segundo día, empezó el caos, otras niñas las molestaban, decían que estaban sucias, que habian sido manchadas por esos hombres, Yukino sollozaba, y ella les pegaba. Era castigada. Esa fue su rutina durante 2 años, hasta que su hermana fue adoptada,—Nadie quiere a una niña revoltosa Sorano, deberías aprender de tu hermana— solían decirle sus cuidadoras. Pero ella no era Yukino, ella era Sorano, y, su hermana era su responsabilidad.  
Sin su hermana ahí, estaba sola, las pocas niñas con las que jugaba, le hacían compañia solo por su hermana.

Pasaron dos meses, los cuales estuvo sola, hasta que un hombre alto llegó al orfanato, ella lo vio entrar a la oficina principal, y le parecio que le veia. No estuvo equivocada.

—Sorano, ven— escuchó que la llamaban. Entro a la oficina y pudo ver al hombre. —El es Brain— dijo señalando al hombre, este le dio una sonrisa calida. —Vino por una niña asocial, problematica y revoltosa, alguien a quien nadie, extrañaria—bajo la mirada molesta y triste, sabia que se refería a ella. —El será tu padre ahora. Ve y haz tus maletas, te irás hoy con el.— Ese es el unico recuerdo que tiene claro del orfanato, y la lluvia, la tormenta.  
Durante el camino, Brain, como el le habia pedido que le llamará, no habia hablado, lo unico que le habia comentado, era que tenia la tutela de otros niños.

Llegaron a una casa enorme, y ella se estremeció, al abrir la puerta se encontró con cuatro, niños... ¿Qué haria una niña de 12 años con cuatro chicos y un señor? Sintió asco,y miedo, se sintió tan asquerosamente miedosa. Se quedo paralizada en la puerta.

Brain volvió a hablarle —Ellos, serán tus hermanos ahora— fue todo lo que le digo antes de marcharse a la biblioteca. No le indico donde dormiria, no la invito a pasar. Solo dijo que ellos serian sus hermanos, y, ya. Pero el problema era, que ella, ya tenia una hermana y que, jamás la olvidaria, y mucho menos reemplazaria.

Un chico rubio corrio hasta esta. —Sawyer— se presento y tomó una de sus maletas —Soy el más rápido aqui— y corrio hasta algún lugar de la casa.

—Richard— le dijo un grandulón, mientras le tomaba suavemente de la mano incitandola a entrar. Le siguio nerviosa, pero no por el, sino por los dos chicos que no se habian presentado aun, y que la miraban, como si pudieran ver dentro de ella, y eso, la asusto, todo en esa casa la asustaba, y se odiaba por eso. Se detuvieron en una puerta.

—Sorano-chan, este es el baño, entra y cambiate, sino te vas a resfriar.

—El, el otro tipo se llevo mi maleta.

Un moreno sonrió, se quitó su camisa y se la extendió —Acabo de bañarme, esta limpia— dudosa la tomó, ese chico la inquietaba, como el otro que la veía a distancia, se encerró en el baño, puso seguro, se recargó en la puerta, y se dejo caer. Lágrimas amenazaban con escapar.

"Estas sucia" "Tu cuerpo esta manchado"—Y este lugar me manchara aún mas— murmuro para si misma, se talló los ojos, y se puso de pie, no lloraría en este lugar, no seria debil, no se iba a paralizar por culpa de algún sucio hombre, no claro que no, porque ella era fuerte, la tormenta cesó, y miró a través de la ventana, observó un arcoiris, y unos pájaros volando, libremente. Algún día ella sería como ellos, y tal vez entonces, ya no se sentiría sucia.

Salió del baño, sólo vestia la camisa del chico, estaba sonrojada, y quería morirse de la vergüenza, pero no, debía verse firme, ese dia, la Sorano que se lamentaba, moriría, la Sorano fría la mataría, si, eso  
eso pasaría, estaba segura de ello.

El chico peli-negro le hizo una señal para que le acompañara, y sin decir una palabra, la llevo a la que sería, su habitación. El pelirrojo los siguió en silencio y al llegar justo a la puerta, que abría el peli negro, el otro se recargo en la puerta que cruzaba el pasillo, ambos la miraron fijamente. Ella alzó la mirada. Uno la veía a los ojos, el otro recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, y ella, en vez de sentirse mal, disfrutó el saber, que llamaba su atención.

—Iré a cambiarme— informó interrumpiendo asi el silencio previó.

El pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua molesto.  
—Mira pequeña, así te ves muy bien, puedes quedarte con mi camisa si quieres, no me molestaria verte asi un poco más— sonrio de lado.

El peli negro observó el gesto de su compañero y volteó hacia ella —Macbeth— ante la mirada curiosa continuó -Ese es mi nombre Angel- ella se sorprendió por el apodo.

—Buena idea Midnight, se ve justo como un Ángel vestida así, yo soy Erik, puedes llamarme Cobra si lo deseas- ella asintió a lo dicho, grabando el par de nombres.

—Tal vez la use para dormir- dijo mirando al chico auto-nombrado como Cobra. -Macbeth-kun ¿Quiénes duermen en las habitaciones contiguas?- preguntó curiosa.

—Enfrente de ti duerme Erik, a tu derecha, yo. A la izquierda esta vacío, ahí solía estar una chica, pero, se fue con otro tutor. Racer y Hoteye duermen a la vuelta del pasillo— la empujó suavemente para que entrar ambos a la habitación, y al girarse para cerrar la puerta, vio la sonrisa burlona de su amigo antes de cerrar, al mismo tiempo las puertas. Sorano se sentó de golpe en la cama, viendo fijamente al "intruso" de su cuarto.

—¿Qué edad tienen— preguntó sería.

—Apenas me conoces y ya haces preguntas— bromeó un poco, ella gruño.—Tenemos 16, bueno, Richard tiene casi 17 y Sawyer 15 casi 16— ella asintió, comprendiendo. —¿Tú?— preguntó mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

—Catorce recién cumplidos— murmuró. Por alguna extraña razón, a él le alegro que fuera menor.

—Eres pequeña— murmuró, aún así, ella alcanzó a escuchar, aunque prefirió ignorar el comentario.

—La comida se sirve en dos horas, debes portar un vestido y zapatillas, adorna tu cabello con listones—. Se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo. —En el ropero hay vestidos apropiados, trata que no sea muy revelador, es tu primera comida en esta "familia"—. Y salió, dejándola confundida, luego escucho que tocaban su puerta, era el de nuevo. —Pon seguro a tu puerta Sorano-chan— Sin saber porque, se levantó rápidamente a poner seguro, después de hacerlo, fue al ropero, solo para sorprenderse al ver, que había ropa elegante y de su talla, eso le dio miedo. Abrió los cajones, y de nuevo se sorprendió, ropa interior, pijamas, y ropa casual, todo tambien en su talla.

—¿Por qué me hicieron empacar si aquí me tendrían ropa?— se preguntó en voz alta, calzado en todo tipo, accesorios, todos los muebles estaban llenos.  
No sabía como sentirse al respecto ¿A cambió de qué le daban esas cosas? Se dejo caer en la cama sin saber que pensar. Otro toquido se escucho. Se levantó y sin preguntar abrió la puerta. Erik había ido a visitarla.

—Antes de abrir debes preguntar quien es— la regaño serio mientras entraba a la habitacion y se sentaba en la cama. Ella alzó la vista. —Me alegra que no te hallas cambiado— dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la cama invitandola a sentarse con el.

—¿Qué necesitas?— directo al grano.

—Saber que vestiras para la comida, y ser el primero en verte.

-Idiota- murmuró molesta, el se acercó a ella, quedando cerca de su cara.

-Eres linda, debes estar cerca de Macbeth, y lejos de mi— y así como entró, salió de su cuarto, no sin antes decirle que cerrará con candado.

—¿Qué rayos tienen con el candado?— se preguntó a sí misma antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

 _Sintió como la cama se hundía, y como unas manos le recorrian el cuerpo, suspiró porque el tacto le parecía placentero, y entonces sintió que le besaban el cuello, eso la hizo abrir los ojos, y encontrarse con —Erik— el la miró fijamente y luego bajo la mirada hasta sus labios, ella se los mordió, y se acercó más para probarlos._

 _—Bésame Ángel, Bésame y haré que olvides todo— le susurró pegado a sus labios, la mano de el fue a dar a su vientre, y bajaba lentamente..._

—Sorano-chan la comida se servirá en 30 minutos— abrio los ojos de golpe.

—¡Mierda!— gritó, se habia quedado dormida. Una risa se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

—Racer no te burles— escucho que decían.

—Pero si la nueva tiene razón, cenar juntos es una mierda— silencio. —Vale, es una mierda sólo cuando esta el presente— escuchó unos pasos, imaginando que ya estaría el pasillo sólo. Se levantó de golpe, ya no le daba oportunidad de ducharse. Suspiró desganada y fue por un vestido.

—Blanco como un Angel— al decir eso no pudo evitar recordar a Macbeth y su comparación anterior. Se vistió, le quedaba un poco abajo de las rodillas, tenía mangas y cuello circular, tal y como le habían aconsejado. Se lamentó por haberse quedado dormida, y sin más se puso un listón, salio a toda prisa topandose a Richard.

—No corras— ella se detuvo —A Brain no le gusta que caminemos apurados— ella sólo asintió, y caminaron juntos hasta el comedor, Macbeth y Sawyer ya se encontraban ahí. Se sentaron. La comida ya estaba servida.

—Te ves bien— dijo el rubio, para luego apartar la mirada. Ella no contestó.

—¿Estamos esperando algo?— preguntó.

—Erik fue a buscar a Brain para comer— contestó Macbeth mientras bostezaba. En eso llego el nombrado.

—Esta leyendo, tiene decenas de libros en su escritorio, dijo que lo disculpara por no comer con la nueva, como si no supiera que eso es mejor para nosotros— dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una silla y empezaba a comer. Todos suspiraron aliviados y lo imitaron. Eso la confundió pero también se puso a comer.

—Esto sí es una cena en familia.

—¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate?— asintió, y en eso una señora llegó, colocando uno en medio de la mesa.

Los chicos bromeaban, reían, y ella sólo comía en silencio, no se acostumbraba a tratar con puros chicos.

Pasaron semanas, y ella no podía dormir por las noches, soñaba que alguien se metía a su habitación, que alguien le acariciaba el cabello. Pero, en vez de sentir miedo, se sentía a gusto, su relación con sus -hermanos- compañeros, fue mejorando, al principio se portaba agresiva, precavida, pero ellos se la fueron ganando con detalles. Richard le leía poesía, y solían leer juntos bajo un árbol. Sawyer la hacia reír, y le contaba anécdotas vergonzosas de todos -incluyendose- Erik, el solía incomodarla, con frases, miradas. Pero en una ocasión, en el colegio -porque para Brain la educación es muy importante- la había defendido de un chico que le habían dicho cosas inapropiadas —Cosas que sólo yo puedo decirle— había dicho el pelirrojo al dejar en el suelo al osado. —Tal vez alguien más también pueda, si se animará, pero tú no eres ese alguien— la había confundido con eso. Y Macbeth, con el se sentía a gusto, el la acompañaba en silencio.

Era una tarde calurosa, Brain no se encontraba, había salido de viaje y todos estaban de buen humor. Ella solía sin explicarse porque la ausencia del mayor solía alegrar tanto a sus, hermanos, y temía averiguarlo.

—Juguemos a las escondidas— sugirió Richard.

—Es juego de niños— se burló el pelirrojo, pero al ver la mirada de Macbeth, corrigió. —Me parece buena idea

Sawyer contaría, mientras los otros se escondían, Sorano creía que era estúpido, ella ya tenía 15, Richard 18. ¿Por qué jugar a cosas de niños? La respuesta le vino inmediato. Porque todos habían quedado huérfanos de niños. Ninguno tuvo una buena infancia.  
Tan pronto como el rubio empezó a contar, el castaño corrió. Macbeth la tomó por la muñeca y empezó a caminar con ella. Quiso preguntar que pasaba, cuando el le sonrió. De pronto vio como Erik habría un ropero en la habitación de Brain. Un gran ropero, hicieron que entrará ahí.

—Tranquila Ángel, tardara en buscar aqui— le había susurrado Erik cerca de su oído. Macbeth entró al último cerrando la puerta.

—No te haremos nada— le había dicho al sentarse en el suelo, recargándose en una esquina. Fue imitado por Erik, que moviendo unas bolsas, se sentó. Ella los miró incrédula. El espacio era muy reducido, por cómo estaban sentados ellos, -lado a lado- y cruzado de piernas como estaban, ella no tenía donde sentarse. Y si seguía de pie, les daba una completa vista de sus piernas.

—Puedes sentarse si quieres, Sorano— le dijo Macbeth mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿Sentarme? Al menos que quieras que lo haga sobre sus piernas, porque yo no veo donde.

—No sería mala idea— Erik le acarició la pierna, ella no se inmutó, ya se había acostumbrado que el moreno la tocará así, solía tocarla por debajo de la rodilla, o la cintura al pasar por detrás de ella. Aveces se sorprendía deseando que la tocará fugazmente. A veces deseaba que Macbeth también lo hiciera.

—Puedes sentarte entre los dos, si eso te hace sentir más cómoda— Erik cerró los ojos al escuchar la oferta de Macbeth. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que el sería el primero en proponer algo "entre los dos" Sorano hizo una mueca, la idea le gustaba -mucho- pero no sabía si era correcto o no. Igual se sentó, incómoda, pero a la vez cómoda. Ambos suspiraron. De pronto, ella estaba completamente sentada arriba de Macbeth, y las piernas, encima de Erik. El se las acariciaba, y por primera vez, se atrevió a subir las manos. Macbeth la sujeto por la cintura -al fin- y con su nariz acariciaba su hombro. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Esto me recuerda a tu cumpleaños— susurró risueño Erik, mientras imaginaba como reaccionaria su Ángel si abriera sus piernas.

Macbeth sonrió. —Los tres juntos, fue una buena forma de acabar el dia.

—Sin duda, me gustaron sus regalos— murmuró al abrir los ojos, y viendo como Macbeth estaba perdido, pasando la nariz por su hombro mientras acariciaba su cintura, espalda, cadera... Y Erik tenía la vista clavada en sus piernas, tocando desde los tobillos, hasta un poco más de la rodilla. Ella recordó como ambos habían llegado a su habitación, juntos, y como sin decir nada, uno la beso, y después, el otro. Después ambos se habían acostado con ella en la cama, y sin decir una palabra, durmieron juntos, los tres. —Pensé que nunca hablarían de ese dia— se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, molesta, pero con calor.

Erik dejo de acariciarla para verla. —No te queríamos incomodar— respondió.

—No te queríamos asustar— susurró Macbeth cerca de su oído, deteniéndose también. Ella sólo notó, como ambos la veían, no, como ambos veían sus labios. Erik se puso de rodillas, y la jaló suavemente, poniéndola -de rodillas tambien- frente a el. Macbeth lo imitó, quedando detrás de ella. —¿Tienes miedo?— preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

—No...— veía a Erik a los ojos. El sonrio por su respuesta, y acercó sus labios a los de ella, ingenuamente pensó que la besaria, ella deseaba que fuera asi, pero no, sólo le mordió el labio inferior, cuando la ira la invadía, sintió unos labios cálidos en el cuello, y unos manos que la sujetaban firme por la cadera. Giro su cabeza, y encontró a Macbeth repartiendo pequeños besos por su cuello. Un sueño hecho realidad, pensó. Más unas manos masajeando su pecho la hicieron mirar al frente, y ni se diga cuando sintió que su blusa se subía. —E-erik— jadeo cuando sintió como el pelirrojo le besaba el busto, cuando empezó succionar su pecho, —M-Macbeth— la oyeron gemir cuando este apretó su trasero, para después pegar su miembro erecto a ella.

—Eso provocas— dijo Erik antes de empezar a lamer sus pezones. Ella no sabía que hacer. Los dos la tocaban y besaban, y ella no hacia nada, más que jadear, gemir, y sentir que dentro de poco -nada- alcanzaría el cielo. Macbeth no decía nada, algo en el se excitaba al ver como Erik estaba en medio de los pechos de la albina. Y Erik, a el le encantaba levantar la vista y ver a Macbeth besandole el cuello, la oreja -la boca- a Sorano.

De pronto escucharon voces en el pasillo, se separaron y ella se acomodó la ropa.  
Sawyer abrió la puerta. —Los encontré— y se fue corriendo, para tocar la pared. Ellos no se movieron, se quedaron quietos. De nada serviría tratar de alcanzar rubio. Aunque por dentro quisieran matarlo. Sorano se puso de pie, y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—¿A donde vas?— Macbeth sonó avergonzado, y eso la irritó.

—A mi habitación— contestó simple. Deteniendose frente la puerta, sin voltear hacia el. Tratando de ocultar que lo de hace rato, le había afectado.

—¿Es una invitación para seguirle en tu cama?— se atrevió a preguntar Erik. Su amigo lo veía como si fuera loco, más pronto entendió lo que trataba de hacer. Que lo odiara, y así se mantuviera lejos.

Ella sonrió traviesa, volteando para verlos. —¿Sonó como una?— se mordió el labio inferior, y empezó a acomodar su ropa. Ellos la miraban ansiosos, deseando un si, pero a la vez un no. —Lo siento, los tríos no son lo mío, y menos los incestos. Además, ni uno de ustedes es mi tipo— se burló. Dijo en broma cada palabra, no sabía que sus palabras se grabarian en ellos. Se tatuarian en sus almas. Y que más tarde, se lamentarian.

Ese fue el primer contacto. Desde ese día, cada que no podía dormir, ella se escabullia a sus habitaciones, siempre de cama en cama, solía llorar con Richard, recordaban a sus hermanos. Y entre lágrimas se quedaban dormidos. Cuando estaba aburrida, Sawyer era su opción, el solía hablarle de deportes, y molestarla un poco. Lo suficiente para hacerla olvidar. Cuando quería sentirse fuerte -deseada- iba con Erik pese a sus bromas, el poco a poco hacia que olvidará su asco por los hombres, y le gustaba que el la abrazara. Y cuando tenía sueño, y realmente quería descansar, lo mejor era ir con Macbeth, y como dato curioso, era al único que abrazaba en la cama.

Se acostumbraron a tener una invasora en sus camas, y de cierta forma, ansiaban que el reloj marcará la medianoche y saber que habían sido elegidos ese dia, Sorano se sentía cada día más atraída por dos de sus hermanos.  
En la escuela, se habían metido en problemas una vez que vieron como ella, besaba a Macbeth. Sólo porque el no había querido darle un dulce.  
—¡Son hermanos!— había gritado una profesora.

—Todos son adoptados— susurró otra.

—Ante la ley lo son, así que esto es inmoral

Erik había alcanzado a escuchar lo último. Y con una risa amarga, opinó. —¿Inmoral? Entre primos tienen relaciones sexuales, ustedes ven a un par de chicos adoptados besándose y se crean un drama. Sin saber que...— se detuvo, y vio de reojo a Macbeth que estaba furioso, a Sorano viendo el piso frustrada mientras se mordia el labio, tomó la mano de su hermano, y se acercó a ella, con la otra levantó su barbilla, y frente a todos, la besó, ella soltó una suave risa se le escapó.

Los castigaron. Llamaron a Brain, y por primera vez ella entendió, porque sus hermanos, celebraban cuando el no estaba, los metió en el sótano, y vio como con les daba latigazos en la espalda, ninguno de los dos grito. Ella apretó los puños.

—No te traje aquí para esto, así que dejalos en paz, o la próxima serás tu.

Ella asintió, y se fue a su habitación. Se alejaría de ellos, de los dos, no, de los cuatro. Tocó sus labios, y maldigo que aún así, aun después de todo, había sido feliz al que la besaran.  
Todas las tardes durante siete dias, la pasaba sola, ellos también se alejaron de ella. En la escuela las burlas volvieron, todos le decían pecadora. Empezó a pensar que tenían razón, era un ser impuro. Recordó que cuando llegó a esa casa, pensó que se mancharia más allí. Que equivocada estaba, ella ya no se podía manchar más, pero si podía manchar a los demás.

Empezó a tener pesadillas esos dias, habia decidido dormir sola, con mucho pesar, y a sabiendas que estaba mal, cruzó el pasillo. Una parte de ella se alegro y se dijo a si misma que fingiria que nada había pasado, sólo iría y se metería en su cama como siempre hizo. —Sin ninguna otra intención.— se dijo. Confiaba que Erik tampoco se portara distante. Ellos siempre se habían entendido en la oscuridad del cuarto.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, traía puesta la camisa que se le había dado el primer día, y unos shorts cortos, a paso lento se acercó a la cama, no tuvo que decir nada, ya que el movió los edredones y dijo —Pon tu lindo cuerpo aquí, que tengo sueño— ella sonrió complacida. Sabía que el siempre la escucharía, se acostó a un lado de el, y tapó. Fruncio el ceño molesta. Erik le daba la espalda.

—Es un milagro que tengas sueño— se burló. —Y yo que venía tan complaciente— susurró lo último, pero ella sabía que el escucharia. El sonrio cuando sintió que ella se giraba, ese era su turno para girarse, porque Sorano no lo abrazaba en la cama, así como el no la abrazaba de frente. Pasó su brazo por su cintura, y se pegó a ella, mientras la albina se acomodaba, para quedar más pegada a el.

—Que descanses, Angel— le dijo al oído.

—Descansa, Cobra— susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos, hundiéndose en un maravilloso sueño, donde podía estar con quien quisiera, sin temer a la sociedad.

Abrió los ojos con pesar, encontrándose así con su amiga frente a el, sonrió, así como estaban podía sentir sus pechos perfectamente, la jaló por la cintura pegandolo más a el. Se acercó y beso suavemente el lóbulo.

—Eres hermosa, pero temo mancharte mas— acarició su mejilla, dispuesto a despertarla para que volviera a su habitación, no quería meterla en problemas, pero no contaba que ella, aún dormida, se tratara de pegar más a el, pasandole una pierna por encima. El se estremeció, podía sentir su miembro, erecto por la mañana, rozar la parte íntima de la albina. Sonrió con pesar —¿Siempre debes ponermela difícil?— su mano se dirigió a la espalda baja de ella, metiendola por debajo de su camisa, acariciarle así la espalda le gustaba, pero el necesitaba más... así que la bajo, manoseandole así, lo que el llamaba su lindo culo, aprentandolo, masajeandolo. Aun quería más. Ya no soportaba el bulto dentro de su pijama, se asustó. Ella se giró dándole la espalda de nuevo. Empezó a besar lentamente su cuello, a tocar sus pechos, a jugar con sus pezones. Gruño molesto, era la primera vez que la tocaba así, y quería más. Pero el no abusaria de ella estando dormida. —Si tan sólo...— se paró de golpe. Lo que hacia estaba mal, el era su hermano, los hermanos no tocaban a sus hermanas así. No las deseaban así.  
—¡Hey, Sorano!— la movió un poco. —Vamos pequeña, se que estas despierta desde que bese tu cuello— ella abrió los ojos de golpe, furiosa, el sólo pensó en lo hermosa que se veía así, deseaba quitarle ese short, las bragas, dejarla sólo en su camisa, y hacerla suya. No, pensar eso estaba mal.

—¿Y por eso paraste?— lo desafió —¿Te da miedo hacerlo cuando alguien está despierto?— "Claro que no, quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre" quiso responder.

—No, es sólo que no me gusta hacerlo con mocosas— ella quiso refutar, hasta que se vio su cara, lo conocía, sabía que estaba frustrado.

—Cobra...No somos hermanos

—Lo somos, eres mi jodida hermana, así que no me salgas con que quieres follar conmigo, porque...— ella lo interrumpió seria.

—Porque eso sería incesto— completo. El la observó. —Voy a mi habitación, no quiero que Brain te replenda por mi culpa

Se acostó de nuevo, frustrado. Desearla estaba mal. —Pero no es mi hermana de sangre— se repetía cada vez. "Pero no quieres que Brain se entere y la lastime" Recordó que se había jurado cuidarla como una hermana pequeña. —Y uno no va por la vida cojiendo a sus hermanas pequeñas

Llegó a su cuarto, sin sueño, frustada ¿Qué sentía por Erik realmente? ¿Por que le molestaba que hubiese parado? Miró las fotos en su mesa de noche, una de todos los chicos con ella, riendo; Otra donde todos estaban serios, con Brain; y la tercera, ella sola con Macbeth y Erik, recordaba ese día, fue cuando cumplió quince años, fue cuando recibió, su primer, y segundo beso, o al menos los que ella quería recordar. Ninguno sabía que Brain había ido a su habitación esa mañana. Y mucho menos sabían, lo que había pasado cuando mataron a sus padres.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe, el tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún asísabía, quien era el invasor.

—Espero que sea importante— se quejó, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Casi la jodo— el pelirrojo se dejo caer, abatido, derrotado. Macbeth abrió los ojos. Atento. —Anoche fue a mi cuarto, y como de costumbre, se metió a mi cama para dormir. Hoy que desperté, verla ahí, todo su perfecto cuerpo pegado a mi. Quiero follarla, duro. Escucharla gritar mi nombre. Pero no la quiero joder.

Lo escuchaba en silencio. Imaginandose a sus dos amigos, haciéndolo, Erik penetrando a Sorano. Lo que el quería hacer. Sacudió la cabeza, mejor con el pelirrojo que con el. —¿Qué tan lejos llegaste?— preguntó con voz ronca. Erik alzó la ceja incrédulo, había pensado que su amigo lo regañaria.

—Toque su perfecto trasero— cerró los ojos al recordar. —Sus pechos, bese su cuello...— se perdió el recuerdo.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Pensé en quitarle la ropa y metersela. Pero reaccione, así que la desperte— ambos callaron al recordar como se ponía la albina por las mañanas. —Y se fue hecha una furia.

—Se le pasará, sólo es una de sus rabietas— aseguró, pensó en lo fuerte que era Erik, porque -según el- el no hubiera sido capaz de detenerse.

—Esta noche vendrá contigo, lo se, se levantó de mal humor, así que no creo que vaya con Richie o Sawyer. Querrá dormir, y sólo lo hace bien contigo. Convencela que ya no se meta entre mis sábanas.

—Tampoco quiero que se meta en las mías.

Se miraron a los ojos, estudiandose, ambos pensaban que el otro tenía más fuerza de voluntad. Ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía por ella. Ambos sabían, que la amaban, y que no querían tocarla. Y mucho menos compartirla, con alguien que no fuera ellos. —Prefiero que se meta en la tuyas, si te la tiras, al menos serás más gentil que yo— ambos sabían que era mentira, los dos serían gentiles, pero, en su mente, la mejor escena para que ella perdiera su virginidad, era en medio de ellos. Porque ninguno la amaba menos que el otro, tal vez uno la amara más, pero, aún no lo descubrían -ni querian-

—Y mañana que duerma contigo

—Eso ni dudarlo. Si la rechazas hoy, es capaz de seducir a cualquiera de esos dos.

—Ni siquiera les diría una palabra, es capaz de llegar y sólo quitarse la pijama.

—Y ellos, como lobos hambrientos, se lanzarian sobre ella.

Ambos pensaron la imagen. Y en definitiva no querrían que alguien más la tocará así. Era de ellos desde que la habían llevado a su habitación. Era de ellos desde que se metieron en el ropero. Fue de ellos desde que -juntos- iban a observarla dormir. Erik salió de la habitación, sabiendo, lo que Macbeth había pensado.

Después de una semana, al fin volvían a estar en paz.  
Aunque Sorano se encontraba furiosa con Erik, con los demás era como si esos días no hubieran pasado.  
Leía bajo un árbol mientras los demás jugaban con el balón. Mac estaba casi a un lado de ella tomando una siesta, y de vez en cuando, ella se quejaba del ruido que hacían. Ese día todos sonrieron de verdad. Brain salió a sentarse afuera, y las sonrisas se borraron.

—Sigan jugando, Macbeth, hijo, necesito hablar contigo.— El nombrado abrió los ojos, Sorano cerró el libro de golpe. —Sorano, pedi ese libro que querias, el de los angeles, llegara mañana.— el le sonrió, y ella devolvió el gesto aturdida. Macbeth se levantó.

—Padre— dijo al llegar hasta el, de los cinco, era el único que tenía permitido decirle así. Todos siguieron jugando cuando se metieron a la casa.

—Tranquila, Ángel, Brian hoy esta de buenas.

Eso no la tranquilizó.

Por la noche, salio decidida hacia la habitación de lado, sólo abrió la puerta y Macbeth se movió, dejándole un espacio en la cama, sin decir palabras se acostó y abrazó. Durmieron así hasta que salio el sol.

Ella despertó antes que el, algo muy común, entre ellos dos, con los demás, ella dormiria hasta que la despertaran, con Macbeth no, ella lo movia y le decia buenos dias antes de salir, esa era su rutina. Pero esa mañana era distinto. Ocho dias sin hablarse ya le pesaba. Asi que decidio bromear un poco. Y sonrojarlo, porque solo a el lograba sonrojar, se subió a horcadas arriba de el, y empezó abalancearse. Sintió lo que tan bien conocía, la gloria matutina de su amigo.

Abrió los ojos con pesar. —¡Sorano basta!

Ella rió por su reacción, acostandose a un lado. —Buenos días Ma-kun— dijo inocentemente y beso su mejilla.

—Como te gusta tratarme como tú juguete.

—Te gusta que lo haga.

—Claro que no, es incómodo.

—Tu gloria matutina, ósea tu pene erecto no opina lo mismo.

—¡Sorano!

—¿Quiere que te ayude a calmarlo?

Se sonrojo por la oferta, claro que quería, pero no era correcto, y Brain ya lo había amenazado. Suspiró frustrado. Quería culpar a Erik, pero la verdad era que esa era una charla normal entre el y la albina. ¿Cómo decirle que si quería? Pero a la vez, le espantada la idea de tener a su hermanita entre las piernas, una caricia furtiva a su miembro lo devolvió a la realidad, tragó saliva y la miró.

—Tengo curiosidad por cómo se ve un pene.— murmuró mientras lo tocaba, parecía que analizaba lo que hacia, y eso lo enternecio.

—Cuando seas mayor, Sorano, y encuentres una persona a quien amar, alguien que te ame.

Ella suspiro, cansada. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a ver sus uñas. —Suenas como un anciano, porque no simplemente puedo hacerlo con quien quiera y ya. No quiero hacer el amor. El amor no existe. Sólo quiero sexo salvaje.— el trago saliva de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que el, ellos, desearan que su primera vez fuera especial y ella lo tomará tan a la ligera?

—Eso es, porque nunca te has enamorado.— susurró con pesar.

—O tal vez es porque lo he estado, pero es imposible.

Su respuesta lo tomó desprevenido. ¿Enamorada? ¿Cuando? Y lo importante ¿De quien? —¿Otra de tus bromas sin sentido?

—Jamás hable tan enserio, creo estar enamorada de dos imposibles. Por eso odio a la gente, a la sociedad y sus estúpidas reglas.

Salio de la habitación, y Macbeth supo, que hubiera sido mejor que durmiera con Richard.

* * *

N/A Sorabeth pal' pueblo(?)Porque ya acordé con Kira, que Sorano es la que manda en la relación incestuosa. Meses -aja- escribiendo esto, y al fin queda el primer capítulo. Porque será un two-shot(?) No se que me fume, pero, nacio esto. Lo dije, y lo repito, hago a Sorano como una puta. Pero amo a mi bebé. Amo a mi puta, que no es que sea puta, sino que yo la hago bien puta(?) ¿Eso me convierte a mi en la puta? D: Me dejaré de putadas. Me inspire en el rol, de un foro, de aquí, así un foro bien kawaii(?) Donde no se que rayos hagan, pero contaminaron mi mente. Mi pura y virginal, mente. Me dieron polvo de hada y dulces de Mest -que son más hard- y me seducieron con BROTP de Sorano/Karen. Así que me uni al rol, tiempo después, Macbeth sedujo a mi bebé, ya que ella fue rechazada por Haru, el muy maldito la abandono(?) Y bueno, actualmente Mac anda de puto con putos, así que tal vez mi bebé busque consuelo con un guapo profesor. Pero por el momento, pienso en Sorabeth. Que el Silvano(?) aun no me da para escribir. Además de que con Silver trató de hacerla IC, porque ese pj si me gusta. Y con el no anda de puta, ni que fuera Lyon, que ya quisiera el ser su juguete sexual(?)

Kira, es para ti~ porque tu Mac, es adorable. Porque mi Sora te gusta, porque los amamos en plan de hermanitos incestuosos, que ya ni idea de como nos salio el jodido incesto xD  
Aunque me abandonaras cuando alguien se decida a ser fabuloso, y entonces Macbeth estará en la espada y la pared ewe  
Fuu-chan, al fin leeras lo que tanto te mandé :'v  
Besos y abrazos de acá(?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro -puto- Mashima. Esta historia es dedicada para Ake-chan. Para ustedes Kira Blake.

Palabras: 2,609.

Advertencias: Las de siempre(?)Universo Alterno. OoC sin medida. Puteria por todos lados :'v  
Notas de la bipolar autora, al final.

* * *

Dias habian pasado desde el accidente entre Sorano y Macbeth. Entre Erik y Sorano. La tensión era insoportable, pero parecía que a Brain le gustaban esos silencios incomodos. Hasta esa semana en la que salio de viaje...

El baño de la habitación de Sorano -el único cuarto con baño incluido, a parte del de Brain- estaba descompuesto. Después de haber gritado y maldecido, salio para el baño del pasillo. Para su mala suerte, era el baño que compartían sus dos más grandes problemas.

Entró y como era su costumbre tardó dándose una ducha, salio, se secó el cabello y envolvió en la toalla, fue cuando reaccionó que debió de haber llevado un cambio de ropa consigo. Agradecia que Brain no estuviera, seguro la regañaba por verla así de indecente en los pasillos, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Erik al pie del baño. Instintivamente sujeto la toalla que la cubría, esa reacción sólo causó una burla por parte del pelirrojo.

—Vamos Ángel, ¿Qué ocultas? Al cabo que ya lo toque todo.

Lo miró fastidiada. Tocar y ver eran dos cosas muy distintas, sobre todo porque nunca nadie la había visto desnuda.

—Apuesto que no me tocaste como realmente querías.— la sonrisa se le borró del rostro, ella se recargo en el marco de la puerta, el apoyo el brazo en la pared quedando así de frente. —Y... — alargó la letra. —Apuesto que sólo fastidias por la frustración.— se paró de puntillas en la última palabra diciendo la cerca de los labios del pelirrojo.

Erik sonrió felizmente de lado. —Apuesto que no fui el único frustrado. Es más, me atrevo a decir, que cierta persona se frustró sexualmente dos días seguidos.

Ella fruncio el ceño visiblemente molesta. No es que le incomodara que Erik supiera lo ocurrido con Macbeth -al contrario, la sola idea de saber que el sabía lo que había pasado le provocaba placer. Esa siempre sería su fantasía, tenerlos a los dos a la vez.- pensó muy bien en sus palabras, se le había ocurrido una frase perfecta para quitárselo de encima y hacerlo sentir -mas- infeliz, pero en eso vio a un adormilado Macbeth saliendo de su habitación. Con una sonrisa dejó caer la toalla.

—¡Qué estúpida soy!— exclamó en un tono fingido que a Erik irritó. —Erik, ¿Podrías pasarme la toalla?— pidió. El asintió, atontado. Mientras intentaba no dejar de ver sus ojos.

—Lindos ojos cafés. Hermosos ojos cafés. Lindo cabello. Suave cabello— era lo que pensaba. Un Macbeth asombrado se detuvo a mitad del pasillo al ver lo que pasaba. Al contrario de Erik, el si veía el cuerpo de su... ¿Hermana? No, se dijo a si mismo -amiga- si, era mejor pensar que era su amiga, compañera incluso. De lo contrario, pensaría que su hermanita había crecido mucho, en varios sentidos.

—Erik, mi toalla— pidió una vez más. Esta vez, el bajo lentamente, sin despegar la vista de su cuerpo, tanteo el piso y se levantó. Aún estando de pie se quedo con la mirada fija en sus pechos. —Gracias, y ¿Qué tanto ves? No es nada que no hayas tocado antes.— Al pasar lo rozó un poco, vio a Macbeth que seguía sin moverse. —Buenos días, Mac-kun.— se acercó a el y beso su mejilla. Después entró a su habitación. Se encontraba temblando y agachó. Abrazo sus piernas, tratando de que los nervios se le pasarán. Había actuado por impulso, sólo esperaba haber disimulado frente a ellos sus nervios.

Afuera en el pasillo, Macbeth camino hasta Erik que aún seguía viendo a la nada.

—¿Qué rayos paso?— quiso sonar molesto. Pero no podía negar que había disfrutado la vista.

—Vine a ducharme, estaba ella, estaba de humor porque tonteo conmigo. Luego le dije que ella había estado frustrada dos días seguidos. Pensé que me diría algo con esa boca rápida que tiene, pero no, la maldita loca dejo caer la toalla.— tras meditarlo un poco dijo. —Te vio. Debió haberte visto y aprovechó para jodernos a los dos.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Macbeth. —Si es así, que me joda cuanto quiera.

[...]

Esos días pasaron, relativamente bien. Las caricias furtivas volvieron, pequeños roces debajo de la mesa a la hora de comer, besos en el jardín, a Sorano le era extraño, que después de haberla visto desnuda, no hubieran intentado repetir el accidente. Al contrario, le sorprendió cada caricia que sucedió. Como, si iba caminando y Macbeth estaba a su lado le tomaba la mano, y entrelazando sus dedos caminaba junto a ella. Como Erik, el que solía molestarla con insinuaciones, llegaba y la abrazaba sin siquiera bajar sus manos de la cintura. Pero repitiendo lo ya dicho, por debajo de la mesa las caricias no se hacían esperar, al contrario, sentía que el día en que la tocarán en su intimidad estaba cada vez mas cerca. Y cada vez que estaban solos, la besaban, más no eran besos pasionales, eran besos tranquilos, besos lentos, besos que prometían ser eternos.

[...]

Esa noche, los tres estaban viendo la televisión. Sorano estaba en medio, abrazando sus piernas que se encontraban arriba del sillón. Erik veía la película con sumo intereses. Y Macbeth bostezaba aburrido. Luego llegó una escena erótica, y la albina no pudo evitar una risa. Voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

—¿Qué?— se defendió. —Por los gemidos, cualquiera pensaría que estamos viendo una pornográfica, me pareció gracioso— se encogió de hombros y volvió a ver la película. Los otros dos se vieron por encima.

—Ángel— habló Erik mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Esta bien, pueden poner la porno— dijo sin verlos.

—¿Cómo sabías?— Preguntó Macbeth mientras Erik cambiaba la película.

—Los conozco.

La película parecía no haber sido puesta al azar. Claramente se veía que el pelirrojo había estado preparado. Quizás, todo era un plan para terminar viendo eso, juntos.

—¿Enserio?— preguntó Sorano. —Si querían hacer un trío sólo debieron pedirlo.— tras la mirada que le dieron, aclaró. —Era una broma.

—Que no sería mala idea.

—Y disfrutarias mucho más...

—Conociendolos, no haríamos nada, se arrepentirian a la hora.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Y sin decir nada, Erik empezó a besar sus hombros, una mano en su cintura, y la otra masajeandole el pecho, Macbeth devoraba sus labios, y acariciaba su pierna, subiendo la mano, ella anhelaba que llegará a su parte íntima, con la otra mano, le acariciaba la mejilla, esta vez, ella estiró su brazo hasta tocar el cabello de Erik, y jalarselo, lentamente. Con la otra, acariciaba el torso del peli negro. Ella terminó sentandose encima de Erik, estirando las piernas en el sillón, enrollandolas alrededor de Macbeth. Ellos sintieron que su sueño se volvía realidad, estaban por quitarle la blusa, cuando se escucho un motor.

—¡Rayos! Brain volvió.

—Sorano, ve a tu habitación rápido, pon candado y métete en la cama. No salgas.— Después de decirle eso, el peli negro la levantó, y con un beso fugaz la despidió, ella no supo porque, pero corrió hasta su habitación y obedeció. No pudo dormir, esperaba que fueran a verla, pero no, nisiquiera escucho que fueran a sus habitaciones.

Al día siguiente, Sorano supo, que el motor que escuchó no era el del carro de Brain. Sino de dos compañeras de la escuela, que estaban desnudas en el sillón, siendo abrazadas por sus... compañeros.

—Ángel, ¿Vamos al cine?— preguntó Macbeth al tiempo que se sentaba a un la donde ella en el jardín.

—No puedo, estoy ocupada.

—¿Con qué?— preguntó Erik al llegar.

—Obviamente no es fallando putas como ustedes.

El silencio se hizo presente. Erik quiso hablar, pero ella se levantó. —Sólo, no hablan su boca de nuevo. Yo ya no creo en ustedes.

Brain llegó esa tarde, y a los dos les dio ganas de beber. De emborracharse. Bajaron al sótano con un veinticuatro, se tiraron en el piso, y empezaron a hablar de lo idiotas que habían sido al no cancelarle a las mujeres esas. Por un momento habían creído que su sueño se cumpliría, y en el otro habían pensado que Brain los descubriria, para terminar con dos cualquieras gimiendo sobre ellos.

—Estamos jodidos. No nos va a perdonar nunca.

—Lo merecemos.

—Aunque, ellas eran guapas ¿No? Tenían un muy buen cuerpo.— Macbeth no sabía si Erik hablaba enserio, o si quería convencerse a sí mismo, que no había pasado nada grave.

Pero un pensamiento llegó a la cabeza del peli negro, y aunque sabía lo que sus palabras podían hacerle a su amigo, se atrevió a abrir la boca.

—Sabes que ninguna se compara a ella.

—Lo se, hermano, ella es perfecta en todo sentido, es perfecta para dos pobres diablos como nosotros, ¿Crees que eres el único que cogía con otra pensando en ella?

《Ella es perfecta》 se grabó en el, y hablo sin pensar.

—Ella es perfecta, aunque casi siempre ande de mal humor. Aunque por las mañanas tenga los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Aunque no sea la más atlética y gentil. Aunque casi siempre piense en su propia muerte. O en cómo jodernos.  
Aunque ella no pueda volar, sigue siendo un ángel.— le dio otro trago a su cerveza, cerró los ojos. Erik no dijo nada, sabía que pensaba lo mismo. El amor que sentían por ella, los asustaba mucho. Para bien o para mal, agradecian que el otro sintiera lo mismo. Un infierno compartido, solían llamarle. Una risa sarcástica se le escapó al pelirrojo, Macbeth pudo apreciar todas las latas que yacían a sus pies.

—¿Cómo se llamaba la mujerzuela rubia que cantaba el "Happy Birthday"?—. al ver que su amigo negaba con la cabeza, continuo. —En alguna parte vi que dijo "Estas entre lo que quiero tener, y lo que me da miedo tener"— respiro profundo, como si le costará decir lo que seguía, Macbeth supo que, en efecto, le costaba. —Eso es ella para nosotros. La queremos tener, pero nos da miedo tenerla.— abrió una lata, y su amigo estaba dispuesto a decirle que ya había bebido lo suficiente. —Y ella lo sabe, por eso nos odia tanto. Lo sabe y se siente igual de jodida que nosotros.

A Macbeth no le cabía la más mínima duda de eso. También abrió otra lata de cerveza. Se dedicaron a solo beber.

Esos -últimos- días -aunque ellos no lo sabían- fueron los peores para ellos. Malos gestos. Palabras hirientes por parte de ella. Muchos —¡Muerete Erik/Macbeth— por parte de la albina. Algunos —¡Cierra tu puta boca, Sorano! — por parte de Erik y otros —Sorano, ya basta— por Macbeth. Y sus discusiones terminaban con un —Ojalá nunca me hubieran traído a este jodido infierno, maldita la hora en la que me adoptaron. — diciendo eso, Sorano se cruzaba de brazos y callaba. Ellos suspiraban derrotados y se iban. Sawyer y Richard trataban de no meterse en esa discusión, que en cierto modo parecía de pareja -o trío...- así que se reservaban los comentarios. O al menos Richard lo hacía...

—¿Se puede saber que le hicieron, par de idiotas, lentos?

—Nada que un rubio idiota como tu, deba de saber.— explotó Erik. Estaba harto de todo.

—Erik...- advirtió Macbeth.

—¡Lo se! Carajos, que lo se muy bien.— contestó irritado.

Sawyer entendió, que, su intento de broma no había funcionado, así que sin decir nada, se fue, dejándolos solos.

—Saldré a fumar Mac. No quiero dejar la cocina apestando a marihuana para que darle otro motivo al idiota de Brain para abrir su maldita boca de nuevo.— diciendo eso, salio por la puerta. El peli negro quedó sólo, y se dirigió por un poco de jugo. Se sirvió en un vaso, y exhalo. Ya no sabía como comportarse delante de su ángel. Que si hablaba, le decía que porque no estaba bostezando, dormido o callado. Si estaba callado, se quejaba de su silencio, y que parecía que la ignoraba. La situación lo cansaba de sobremanera.

Escucho unos ligeros pasos y volteó. Era Sorano, que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se veía muy calmada -con el- y se podría decir que hasta le sonrió -o eso le pareció- instintivamente le hablo.

—Hola.

Ella lo miro extrañada —Hola.— se sentó a un lado de el y le robó el vaso, bebió de el, eso le causo una sonrisa al peli negro, extrañaba esos pequeños momentos con ella.

—¿Todo bien?— murmuró sin pensar.

—Supongo.

Dejó de sonreír. Le era obvio que ella no quería hablar. Se levantó, y dirigió a la alacena, sacando unas galletas de ahí. Se las dio. —Tus favoritas...— murmuró.

—Lo se.— se llevó una a la boca, y con la boca llena murmuró un —Gracias.

—Denada, Ángel.— al decir la última palabra se arrepintió. —Y-yo, no quise...

—Lo se.— volteó a verlo, y así se quedaron viéndose a los ojos. —¿Qué intentas?— preguntó confundida mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ladeaba la cabeza.

Decidio ser sincero. —Conversar. No me has atacado en ningún momento, creí que podíamos hablar al menos cinco minutos antes de que empezaras con los insultos.

Una risa por parte de ella.

—¿Atacar? ¿Insultar?— se burlo, pero en un momento la sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios, dándole paso a una mueca dedesagrado y mirada furibunda. —Tienes razón, me molesta respirar el mismo aire que tu. Me alteró.— se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse, pero sólo alcanzó a dar unos pasos, cuando el la sujeto por el brazo y la atrajo hasta el, colocandola entre sus piernas, y con su cabeza recargada en el busto de ella. La abrazo por la cintura.

—Te...- la abrazó más fuerte. —Te ha pasado ¿que te gusta, no, que quieres a alguien que no quieres querer?— respiro profundo, buscando el valor para terminar. Para decir las palabras que hace tiempo quemaban su garganta —Y pretender que no la quieres, hace en realidad ¿que la quieras más? Pero no debes querer a esa persona... así que te quedas como un pendejo sin saber que hacer con tanta mierda emocional.— reprimido las ganas de derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparsele. Un nudo en la garganta lo asalto a darse cuenta que ella no se habia movido. Ni siquiera lo habia tocado.

La escucho suspirar, y sonrio, esa era una buena señal ¿Verdad? Pero cuando ella empezo a hablar, supo, que no era una señal positiva. —Se que me quieres.— confesó con pesar. —Cerca.— escupió con coraje. —Pero no a tu lado. Feliz, pero no contigo.— susurro molesta, y dolida. —¡Sola! Pero de vez en cuando contigo.— se alejó de el, obligándole a ver sus ojos. —Porque tu amor así es: Egoísta.— y le sonrió. Eso rompió su corazón. Sorano iba de salida, necesitaba tomar aire, pero en la puerta se encontró a Erik, que por su expresión, había escuchado cada palabra. Lo vio igual de enojada, pero también le sonrió. —Eso también va para ti Erik, ya basta de tus jodidos juegos. ¡Basta de todo!— al salir, cerró la puerta con suavidad.

—¿Qué paso?

—No lo se. Estaba aquí tranquilo, ella llegó. Y de verdad, que ella venía bien. Hasta que abrí la maldita boca. Le dije que...— el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

—Si, escuché, ¿Esa fue una confesión de amor, hombre?

—No se que mierda fue.

—Pues ya somos dos pendejos sin saber que hacer con tanta mierda emocional. — se voltearon a ver, y como -casi- siempre, leyeron sus pensamientos. —Somos tres pendejos ¿Verdad?

—Yo diría que ella si sabe que hacer con su mi...— no terminó de hablar. No quería pensar en la carga emocional de su ¿Amiga? Ya dudaba que fueran algo. Y de sólo pensar eso, se horrorizaba.

Lastima que nadie pensó, que una llamada -que nadie espero- llegaría para cambiarles la vida.

* * *

N/A Joder. Esto ya es un three-shot(?) Ya tenía el otro capítulo empezado, y el final -¡yeeii!- peroo, mi charla interrumpida con Ake-chan porque el pu**Internet se fue, hizo que musa-chan viniera a saludar, la maldita debería llegar para acabar lo que debo para fin de mes -léase un reto, y el divertido OS para mi sensual pokemon que cumple años-, pero no, a la maldita le gusta el sensual angst y el hermoso incesto, que sólo shego y dijo, hagamos otro cap del Sorabeth, y hagamoslos sufrir. Y salió esto. El siguiente capítulo es el final. Ya lo tengo empezado. Ya tengo el párrafo final. Y sólo diré, que es un salto en el tiempo.

¡Sole! Gracias por tu review. La verdad no esperaba que alguien fuera del círculo de enfermos mentales adictos al polvo de hada y dulces de Mest con los que me frecuento leyera esto, y mucho menos que comentará. Ya te respondí por MP, pero aún así, quería agradecer de nuevo. Por lo general nadie lee de estos chiquillos. Yo tampoco lo hacía, pero, algunas cosas del rol dañan la cabeza, y te dan ganas de profundizar cosas que no profundizas roleando. Porque da pereza, o porque te dejan congelada ewe o bien...porque no tienes permiso para lemmon 7n7 Así que, gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar.

¡Ake! Este capítulo es 100% sorpresa para ti, porque no te mandé spoilers :v ¡Así que espero que te guste! Sigo esperando tu OS de ellos. Y en definitiva debemos conseguir un Erik pal' rol. Y así hacemos trio(?) Antes de que te vayas con Serena, y dejes a mi bebé. Aunque me muero por hacerla de hermana pequeña fastidiosa. Sino fuera personaje de Joey diría que le entró a un trío. Pero no quiero, Sorano sigue enojada porque Haru se le fue vivo, ni lime tuvieron T.T Okno. Pero si, me debes una roleada, tienen que verse después de aquella noche 7u7 que quiero romperle el corazón a Mac-kun(?) Es broma.

Gracias por leer~  
Besos y abrazos, así bien lindos y fuertes desde acá.


End file.
